justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Super Bass
"Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj ''is featured on [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]]'' and Just Dance Now.'' Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman who dresses in the style of Nicki Minaj. C1 She wears braided hair with a red and green streak in it up in a bun, and if you look close enough, she appears to be wearing light pink make-up. She wears an outrageous pink bodysuit with orange-red feathers on the shoulders. On the sides and legs of the suit, a long white line runs down, with some strange green and black designs on the sides, with a triangular black design on the bottoms of the legs, and green triangle slashes near the shins. She wears red and black wedge shoes that have a similar design to the suit itself, and she wears a green glove. During the chorus of the song, the dancer transforms into a completely different female. C2 She wears a one-sleeve dress with bubble accessories acting as the sleeve. The bubbles cover the chest of the dress, and are green, purple, black, and blue. The bottom skirt is black, shiny, and on the hips of the dress, exposing her blue shorts underneath. She also wears a silly blue hat with a giant blue and purple ear, and a blue and purple "braid" in the back. She wears the same green glove, and purple and blue heeled open toe wedges. She too, upon close inspection, appears to be wearing pale pink make-up, in a slightly more outrageous design. Background The routine takes place on a pink slanted stage, with bubbles floating around, some filled with ponies. During certain moves, the bubbles will rebound off of each other. The background is blue in the main dancer's parts, and pink in the other's, possibly to show the contrasting colors to greater effect. When "He got that superbass" is sung, the bubbles float up, possibly showing that the stage is descending. During the bridge, a giant pink heart balloon ironically floats up, and even "beats" to the beats of the song, before floating up, never to be seen again. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for this routine: Gold Move 1: '''Move your right hand from your head to the right side. '''Gold Move 2: Slowly bring both your hands down in a side-curve motion. Super Bass Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 Super Bass GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Cute" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Boom, badoom, boom" is sung Mashup Super Bass has a Mashup exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers (No repeats) * Super'' ''Bass (JD4) * ''Moving on Up'' (JD2) * ''What You Waiting For'' (JD3) * ''Firework'' (JD2) * [[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]] (JD4) * [[Barbra Streisand|''Barbra Streisand]] (Extreme) (JD3) * [[Who Let the Dogs Out?|''Who Let the Dogs Out?]] (JD) * [[Jin Go Lo Ba|''Jin Go Lo Ba]] (JD) * [[Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)|''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)]] (JD2) * [[Teenage Dream|''Teenage Dream]] (JD3) * ''Good Feeling'' (JD4) * ''I Feel Love'' (JD3) * ''Girls & Boys'' (JD) * ''Louie Louie'' (JD) * ''Merengue'' (JD3) Puppet Master Mode Super Bass ''has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Super Bass' * Skater's Roll/Funny Frog/Party Wings/Kitty Claws * Cheer Guitar/Puppet/Step 'N' Go/Step Back * Four Corners/Cosmic Circle/Spanish Whip/Katana * Denim Dude/Here I Am/King Of Africa/Where Am I * Keep Fit/Rainbow/Techno Lock/Rolling Waves * Grunge/Puddle Splashing/Woodstock/Shoot Em Up * Slasher/Cutie Pie/Dancing Leaf/Shuffling * Tribal Lasso/Bollywood Circle/What Else/Get Gone * Hitch Home/Whip It/Just Say No/Uppercut * Pretty Bride/Girlie Show/Schoolgirl Sway/You Want More * Dog Fight/Club Snap/Afro Swing/Staggered Waves * 70's Groove/Neon Stretch/Pull Me/Shooting Spy * Hands 'N' Hips/Scratch/Aerobic Punch/Goofy Skipping * Locomotion/Russian Rumble/Windscreen Wiper/Cyber Man * Grunge Guitar/Blow The Horn/Heels 'N' Toes Slide/Wrestler's Walk * Half Time/Mad Frog/Sporty Spirals/Knee Kick * Barking Mad/Indian Wave/Flirty Skirt/Falling * Tribal Waves/Posh/Spanish Groove/Circle 'N' Point * Locker Room/Glider Girl/Galactic Waves/Gathering * Fitness Punch/Robotic Repeat/Get You/Jaws * Dude Dance/Santa's Ballet/SOS/Malibu Waves * Heart Strong/Heavy Punch/Techno Twitch/Goofy Spin * You/Goalie Grind/Silly Telly/Moves Like A Star * Clubbing/Claw Walk/Party Boy/Hopping Mad * Seatbelt/Circle The Stars/Kilimanajaro/Crescent Moon * Super Bass Battle Super Bass has a battle against ''Love You Like a Love Song''. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Super Bass ''is featured in the following Mashups: * '''Super Bass' * 4x4 (Best of JD 4) * All About That Bass (Divas) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Captions Super Bass ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Catch The Fur *Excentric Walk *Finger Raddam *Harajuku Beauty *Harajuku Circle Trivia * The coach changes during the chorus. This is probably in reference to her alter ego, Roman, to whom she can quickly change into during her more explicit rap songs. * This is the first Nicki Minaj song in the [[Just Dance (series)|''Just Dance series]]. Her second would be ''Beauty And A Beat'''' (as a featured artist) on the same game. This would be followed by [[Starships|''Starships]]'' and [[Pound The Alarm|''Pound The Alarm]], both of which are on ''Just Dance 2014'', ''Bang Bang'''' (second time as a featured artist) on ''Just Dance 2015 and Hey Mama on Just Dance 2016 (third time as a featured artist). * The backdrop includes a bubble containing a balloon which resembles Twilight Sparkle from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." * The words "Motherf**king," "H*ll", "H*e", "Eff I is" (from "Who the eff I is") and "N****s" are censored, due to them being too explicit, along with "Coke" which is slang for "Cocaine" (just like Joint from ''Pump It''). A large chunk of the lyrics "Then the panties" from "Then the panties coming off" is censored as well. However, "Blazing up" isn't, which refers to smoking marijuana, and "N****s" can still be heard. "Dope" is also left uncensored even though it refers to drugs. ** This makes the most censored song by Nicki Minaj in the series. It's also the song with the most censored words, with 7 in total. * Next to Starships, this is the 3rd hardest choreography for a song sung by Nicki Minaj, with the first being the extreme version of'' Pound The Alarm.'' There is yet to be a choreography for her song to be rated "Easy". * The personality of the two dancers are contrasting; the pink suit dancer dances more tomboyish and up-in-your-face, and judging by her menu pose(hands on her hips), she seems very confident and sassy. The blue dress dancer is more girly and bubbly, as seen by her chorus dance. * During the 2nd "Yes I did" part after the chorus, the dancer can briefly be seen panting with her mouth open, possibly due to exhaustion, however she shakes her head afterwards to make her look like she was nodding her head. *This song has an unused Gold Move that would have come before both gold moves that are used. **It can be found in [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20140925_1200/songs/SuperBass/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png the Just Dance Now files]. * Super Bass's Puppet Master Mode shows Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'s pictograms with green arrows instead of the original yellow arrows. * On the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 4, there is a glitch involving the dancer of this song and Beauty and a Beat. This dancer appears on the classic card instead of the Beauty and a Beat ''dancer. * During the E3 gameplay video, if you are quick enough, you can notice that C1's color scheme is different for a few seconds before returning back to normal. ** This is likely a beta element. Gallery Superbass.jpg|Super Bass superbassdancer.jpg Superbassavatar.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar 95.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Super Bass Unused GM.png|The unused gold move Super Bass Pictos.png|Pictograms superbass_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Screenshot_2014-12-11-22-41-08-1.png SuperBassinactive.png SuperBassactive.png Superbass beta.png|In the video, C1's color scheme is different for a few seconds. Supercover.png Videos Nicki_Minaj_-_Super_Bass Super Bass - Nicki Minaj Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 Dance Mash-Up - Super Bass (5 Stars)-0 Super_Bass_-_Puppet_Master_Just_Dance_4 Just_Dance_Now_-_Super_Bass_by_Nicki_Minaj_5*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with battles Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited